Les Misérables
Les Misérables is a 1980 French musical by Claude-Michel Schönberg and Alain Boublil (with Herbert Kretzmer adapting it to English) about prisoner Jean Valjean, who breaks his parole and starts his life anew, with officer Javert constantly pursuing him. It is based on the book of the same name, written by Victor Hugo, and is the third longest running musical on Broadway. Jim Henson saw Les Misérables on Broadway several times while living at the Sherry-Netherland in New York City in the late 1980s, and he especially adored Jean Valjean's heartfelt solo "Bring Him Home."Jones, Brian Jay. Jim Henson: The Biography. p. 439 Louise Gold sang the song at Henson's New York memorial service on May 21, 1990. References *The Shalom Sesame episode, "It's Passover, Grover!", features a spoof of the show, Les Matzarables. In the musical, a family looks all around for the "Matzah in the House" in a song that spoofs "Master of the House." *The 2012 movie adaptation was parodied in the "Cookie's Crumby Pictures" segment, "Les Mousserables." In addition to featuring caricatures of the cast (with dessert pun names), the segment features parodies of various songs from the musical, including "I Dreamed a Dream," "Look Down," "Who am I," "Castle on a Cloud," "Do You Hear the People Sing," "On My Own," and "One Day More." Cookie Monster starred as Jean Bonbon, while the supporting characters included Flantine (Fantine), her daughter Creamette (Cosette), Epienine (Eponine), Enjelfood (Enjolras), and a Marius caricature (no name mentioned on screen, but identified in closed captioning as Marshmallowius). * A poster for "Les Monstérables" (featuring Zoe) is displayed at Sesame Street at SeaWorld. Flantine.png| Leslie Carrara-Rudolph Cremette.png| Carmen Osbahr Eapienine.png| Stephanie D'Abruzzo Enjelfood.png| Tyler Bunch Marius.png| John Tartaglia Connections *Alun Armstrong originated the role of Thenardier on London's West End (1985) and played it in the 1995 concert version *Justin Bohon played Joly, a worker, sailor, and major domo in the Broadway revival (2006-2008) *Michael Burgess played Jean Valjean in the Toronto production (1989-1990), and subsequent Canadian tour, for a total of over 1000 performances *Kerry Butler played Eponine on Broadway (1998) *Helena Bonham Carter played Madame Thenardier in the 2012 film version *Jesse Corti played Courfeyrac, a farmer, worker, and drinker in the original Broadway cast (1987) *Madeleine Doherty played the old beggar woman, a factory worker, whore, diner and others on Broadway and understudied Madame Thenardier *Sutton Foster played female ensemble roles on Broadway and was a replacement understudy as Eponine *Anne Hathaway played Fantine in the 2012 film version *Leah Horowitz played Cosette and a whore as a replacement (2007) in the Broadway revival (2006-2008) *Lisa Howard played a factory worker, old woman, and understudied Madame Thenardier during the third national tour *Hugh Jackman played Jean Valjean in the 2012 film version *Nick Jonas was a Gavroche alternate on Broadway and played Marius in the 25th anniversary concert (2010) *Skaila Kanga played on the soundtrack of the 2012 film version *Ricky Martin played Marius on Broadway in 1996 *Daphne Rubin-Vega played Fantine in the 2006 Broadway revival *Lea Salonga played Eponine on Broadway (Jan-March 1992) and the 1995 concert, and Fantine in the Broadway revival (2007) and 2010 concert *Amanda Seyfried played Cosette in the 2012 film version *Emanuel Vardi performed viola in the original Broadway cast recording (1987) *Robert Westenberg played Javert, as a replacement, on Broadway *Øystein Wiik played Valjean in Norway and in the international Valjean segment of the 1995 concert *Maria Lucia Heiberg Rosenberg played Eponine in a production on "Det Ny Teater" in Denmark Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Stage References Category:Movie References